Wallabee And Kuki An all too familiar scenario
by imasmurf93
Summary: The story of Romeo and Juliet from Wally's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****Thanks to Twister468 for requesting this :-P**

**I am a huge fan of William Shakespeare, so if at any point it sounds as if I'm mocking him, I'm only doing it to get into character.**

**They are in High school now, but in the TND, (of course)**

"Aww man," Wally whined, sitting at the desk. "English, and we're reading that cruddy, lovey, dovey story today!"

"Come on Wally, Romeo and Juliet is the most romantic story ever told" Kuki said, eyes widening as she looked at him.

He blushed at this as they both walked into their English lesson.

Wally took a seat in the back right hand corner. Kuki came and sat next to him.

Their horrible teacher, Miss Hathaway, a strict woman, tall, slim and old, came into the room.

"In hope you are all going to behave as I read you this story." She said sternly. "I will not tolerate any monkey business with William Shakespeare."

"I'm gonna get sent out," Wally whispered mischievously to Kuki, who just elbowed him and shook her head.

Miss Hathaway began:

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From fourth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star crossed lovers, take their life."

"BORING!" Wally shouted at the top of his voice, causing many of the children in the classroom to giggle.

Miss Hathaway took a deep breath and walked towards Wally slowly, then rested her hands on his desk and put her face a few inches from his.

"Wallabee Beatles! If you think that you're getting sent out of the classroom you're wrong." She screamed.

"Aww c'mon Miss, none of us want to know about some goofy psychopath who walked around all day with a giant color on his head." Wally moaned, some children once again giggled. Wally was always known as the class clown since the start of high school.

"Well we aren't learning about him just yet Mr. Beatles, we are learning about his stories."

"It's not like nobody else can do it, here, _I _can do it, 'Said Hamlet to Othelia, I'll do a sketch of thee, what kind of pencil shall I use? 2B or not 2B?'" Wally said standing up dramatically reaching his arm in the air, the other arm on his heart.

The rest of the class burst out laughing, even Kuki was giggling.

Miss Hathaway was red in the face, motionless, boy, she was mad.

"Mr. Beatles, if you would like to write poetry similar to Shakespeare I suggest that both you and I do it after school, otherwise, I advise that you sit down and read the story, if not, keep zipped for others to read it." She said calmly, through gritted teeth.

"But, It's not even written in English, I can't understand it!"

"Well, try and find a way so that you can.!"

She stormed back to her desk and picked back up the book. The rest of the class bowed their heads into their own, following Miss Hathaway's reading.

Wally just sat there with his head on the desk. His eyes slowly fluttering, he was so bored he could just fall…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From fourth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star crossed lovers, take their life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys know, I've based this more on Baz Lurmann's movie than Shakespeare's story. The story might be confusing, on here, Joey and his friends are in the KND and Nigel and his friends are in the Teen Ninjas, Nigel hates Wally and his friends because he sticks up for his little brother and is no longer a teen ninja.**

Wally was walking along the beach. His eyes not looking anywhere but at the sand under his feet. He walked silently, thinking his thoughts, as he always would when on this beach. Knowing that somewhere, a huge fight was about to break loose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally's friends, Tom, Kenny and Trevor were hanging out outside the ice-cream shop, his little brother Joey had just walked in.

They were laughing, joking and playing around when four Teens showed up on their bikes.

One, a bald boy, with a red polo neck, brown shorts and sunglasses steeped from his bike, glaring at Wally's friends before walking into the shop himself.

The other three teens were named Nick, Chip and Stewie. Both teams looked at each other with eyes of stone, anybody around could easily tell that they were much less than friends.

"Did you that biting your thumb at someone is calling them gay?" Tom said to Trevor.

Trevor giggled, "Where did you learn that?"

"Our teacher told us in history"

Kenny jumped off his bike. "I'll bite my thumb at _them; _they're probably too stupid to understand it.

Kenny took a few paces closer to the other gang, he put on a goofy face and stuck his thumb between his teeth.

Nick screamed in anger and walked up to Kenny.

"Did you just bite your thumb at me buddy?" Nick asked.

"Well I do bite my thumb"

"Yes, but did you just bite your thumb at _us_?"

Kenny turned back to Tom.

"Think he knows what it means?"

"Yes!" Tom yelled back.

"No, I didn't bite my thumb at you, but I do bite my thumb!" Kenny said quickly, turning back to Nick.

"Are you trying to start a fight Nick?" Tom said, changing the subject.

"It's not me insulting you for no reason Tom!"

Joey came running out with his splurge gun.

"Oh for crying out loud! Can't we go for a second without arguing or fighting?"

Joey aimed it at Nick who was glaring back at him, then he turned at the sound of a bell from the ice-cream shop door.

Nigel was standing there, an evil grin on his face.

"What's the matter Joey? Scared of a little fight?" He mocked.

"Don't you ever get tired of it Nigel, come on, let the town be in peace for a while"

"Peace, Peace? I hate the word, just like I hate all bratty children, all of Kids Next Door, and you!" Nigel hissed.

Nigel jumped in the air and started battling Joey, the rest of the teams copied their leader's actions.

After about a five minute fight, the two teams were broken up and scolded.

Joey sat in the car with his mother and father. His father was driving, and they were all silent.

His mother turned around and looked at him.

"I can't believe you Joey, it's the third time this week that we've had angry people telling us that you've been in a fight." She scolded.

"I'm so glad that Wallabee wasn't involved in this one. Have you seen him today? Do you have any idea where he is?"

Joey shrugged "I dunno, we left him at the beach, not sure if he's still there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sure enough Wally was still on the beach, sitting on a rock, looking out at the waves. A cigarette in his hands.

He noticed his parent's car pull up and hid the cigarette in his hands until he saw Joey get out and the car drive away. Then he calmly brought it back to his lips and took a giant puff of it.

He exhaled the smoke as his brother walked up to him.

"Morning Bro!" Joey said brightly

"Is the day still so young?" Wally groaned.

"Uh, oh, What's eating You?" Joey asked.

"How time stays when you're not having fun."

"Are you still chocked up about Fanny? Aww my big brothers in luuurve!" Joey giggled.

"OUT of love, I can't like a girl who is still in the KND, I mean, I don't know Joey."

Wally looked up and saw Joey's bloody nose.

"Joey, what have you done now? Don't even bother telling me, I've heard it all before."

"Well they started it." Joey grumbled.

Wally chuckled at him and put out his cigarette. "You are so much like me, I've taught you well."

They both laughed and went to join up with their friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kuki-Chaaaaan!" Her mother's voice surrounded the house.

Her mother was searching high and low around the house for her.

"Kuki-Chaaaaan!"

Her best friend Abby, who lived with them was on the stairs when Mrs. Sanban came running to her.

"Abby, have you seen Kuki?" She asked.

Abby shook her head and proceeded upstairs to find Kuki.

Kuki's name filled the house with everyone calling her.

Kuki stepped out of the bath. Sick of everyone's voices, she dried herself and placed on a dressing gown.

"KUKI!" Her mother yelled.

"Mom, I'm here!" Kuki said waling towards her.

Abby and her mother met her where she stood and all three walked into Mrs. Sanban's bedroom

"How old are you now Kuki?" Mrs. Sanban asked.

"Fourteen mother." Kuki said innocently.

"Well it's about time you started bringing boys home don't you think?" Mrs. Sanban said to her, trying to be cool.

Kuki looked at Abby, who was giggling. She hadn't yet found a boy who she was all that interested in.

"Well at the party tonight, a couple from back in Japan is coming over, they have a son your age and are willing for him to take your hand in marriage." God, her mother sounded like she was from the medieval ages.

Kuki stopped silent. She'd never thought of marriage, especially to a boy she didn't even know.

Her mother, now fully dressed as Cleopatra. Walked out of the room.

"Be out soon Kuki, the guests are arriving." She said, poking her head around the door the disappearing.

"Remember, it's your life girl, don't let your parents screw it up." Abby whispered in her ear, then also walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally sat with Joey, Tom, Kenny and Trevor outside the Ice cream shop. It was past nine so it was closed, but they were waiting to meet Wally's best friend to turn up.

There they all stood, dressed like idiots, just because they were going to a fancy dress party and good old Hoagie was late as always. It didn't occur to Wally how uncomfortable this plastic knights armour until he was stood still, bored.

Then he arrived, driving his father's car (not very well). Always a joker, he was dressed as an opera singing woman, complete with the fake chest, Viking hat and long skirt, and Wally thought that _he _looked stupid, until he saw Hoagie.

But Hoagie didn't care at all, he just laughed when he saw friends faces staring at him in disbelief. He stepped out of the car, everybody cheering him and high fiving him. Wally just chuckled and watched Hoagie as he came closer.

"Hey dude!" Hoagie said as he gave him a high five. "What do you think of the car huh?"

Wally glanced at it and nodded.

"Dad's visiting family in Spain and mom went to bed, so I thought, why not drive? I've seen dad do it enough times."

Wally grinned and shook his head.

"Well, if you kill me tonight I'll come back and haunt you." He joked.

Hoagie gave a fake insulted look and then looked Wally up and down.

"What's up with you? You're pretty quiet tonight." He said, suddenly sounding quite concerned.

"I don't think I should go tonight, I don't feel too good." Wally replied.

Hoagie observed him and then grinned.

"I know just the thing." He reached into his pocket and brought out a single tablet.

"This should give you an adrenalin boost." He winked handing it to Wally.

"What is it?" Wally asked, examining it.

"Never mind, just take it. It'll help with your euphoria" Hoagie replied.

Wally did as he was told, not understanding Hoagie's comment and suddenly felt strange, dizzy, and extremely happy.

"Drugs are quick!" Wally whispered as Hoagie dragged him into the car. Towards the school hall where the party was being held.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally had been at the party for two hours and was now feeling dizzy, sick and a little depressed. Whatever it was which Hoagie gave to him was obviously wearing off. He decided to go to the men's room and try to cool down.

He splashed cold water on his face, placing his mask back on as he came out, he looked at the notices on the window. Through it, he saw to of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The two eyes met his and shot up. The owner of the eyes was just as beautiful, the angel costume made her look even more amazing. He couldn't help but feel that he'd seen her before.

Wally stepped out of the door to meet with the girl, she did the same but before they could talk, a dark skinned girl, who also looked awfully familiar came and dragged her away.

Hoagie had found him and not understanding what was wrong with him. He took him for a drink.

From a crowd. Nigel saw Wally out of the corner of his eye. He saw this as a chance to start a good fight for entertainment.

He started to walk towards them but was stopped by a drunken Chad.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Baldie, what's up with you?" He slurred.

"There are traitors in the room. Wallabee Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan." Nigel motioned towards them.

Chad glanced their way then shook his head.

"Dude, it's a party, cut them some slack and let them have fun for one night."

"So you're just going to let them gatecra…" He was interrupted by Chad smacking him across the head.

"I said leave them! Touch them tonight and I total you dude!" Chad threatened and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally watched the mysterious girl dance, she danced just like the angel she was dressed as. She stopped to breathe and went to get a drink.

From the kitchen, Wally grabbed her hand, making her jump, he then led her into the kitchen.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Wally whispered sweetly to her. Kissing her hand.

"And that's supposed to mean what?" The girl replied.

"I dunno, I remembered it from school the other day." Wally admitted.

She giggled at him.

"Well whatever it meant, don't, you're going to get me in trouble." She said to him.

"Trust me, I think, I'll get in a lot more trouble than you." Wally said, he meant this, if one of the teen ninjas caught him here, he was dead. They moved closer, leaning in for a kiss, but were disturbed by the dark skinned girl calling.

"Kuki!"

The girl looked and then pulled Wally out of sight, pressing her lips to his.

He was shocked at first, but then kissed back, until once again interrupted by another person calling her name.

"Kuki!"

They both broke the kiss and looked towards the source of the noise.

The girl then looked at him and smiled.

"Wow, you kiss by the book." She whispered. Wally grinned at this compliment, then they both turned to find the dark skinned girl standing, looking in a disapproving manner.

"Kuki, everyone's wondering where you are."

He followed, his mystery angel, she kept looking back and smiling at him in a childish way, checking that he was still there.

The other girl took the angel to join with some of the teens, including Nigel, Cree and Chad.

"Is she a Teen Ninja?" He whispered.

His heart was almost shattered, it would have been forbidden for him and the beautiful girl to be together.

He was startled by Hoagie grabbing onto him and pulling his collar.

"Wally, we've got to go dude!" He said, dragging him out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki turned to see her devotee walking out of the door with his friend.

"His name is Wallabee, he betrayed teen ninjas for the Kids Next Door, he's our enemy Kuki." Abby whispered into her ear.

Kuki felt nauseas, her only real crush was one of the only teens that she had to hate.

She had to get outside, and get some fresh air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally's head was killing him. All of his friends were singing loudly out of key.

All he could think about was her. That kiss. That name, Kuki.

He had to see her again. He jumped out of the car and ran back towards the school hall. Ignoring the shouts from his friends and brother behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****Laurie43, here's the answer to your question :P.  
Please everyone, don't send me emails or reviews commenting on the age. I'm just trying to stay as close to the storyline as I can.**

**I loved writing this part, this is my favorite scene in the movie.**

**Thanks to all of you great reviewers.**

Kuki stepped out of the school hall, into the swimming baths. She walked slowly and gazed at the beautiful water.

Then she started to talk to herself.

"Wally, what a sweet name, Wally. I wonder where he is right now, what he's thinking about, if he's thinking about me. I don't get it. Just because he gets along well with his brother from the Kids Next door, he can't be welcome in the Teen Ninjas. That's so stupid. Why can't he be close with his family?"

She stopped for a moment and then grinned. "I wish he was here right now."

"Wish granted."

She turned around in shock to find the short Aussie right behind her. How long had he been there?

She jumped so hard that she fell backwards, he tried to grab her but fell with her. They both ended up falling into the pool.

They both emerged from the water, taking a deep breath and a few coughs.

"Wally?" She said, it turned out more of a whisper due to her lack of breath, from half drowning when she fell in.

The boy grinned. His fringe now even longer over his eyes because it was wet.

"How did you get back in here without an invitation?"

"Lazy bouncer was fast asleep, walked right past him."

They both giggled.

"If they do see you they'll kill you." Kuki said softly.

"I have nights cloak to hide me from their eyes."

She looked at him.

"Another thing you remembered?" Kuki smiled, he nodded.

"But…If you love me, let them find me here. I'd rather die from their hatred than go for years, dreaming about your love."

He came closer towards her as he said this. Kuki was perched on the steps , he held onto the bars either side of her.

He brought his wet lips to meet hers. Placing one hand on her cheek. She gave into his kiss and placed her arm around his neck, allowing him to pull her from the steps and into the water next to him. She ran her fingers through his soaking hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up in the water.

When they broke the kiss for air, they stared at each other in complete lust.

Kuki then realized that she would soon be missed.

"It's pretty late." She said, loud enough for him to hear. "I'd better go."

She released her arms from around his neck and then turned, only to have a sudden thought. She turned back to him.

"Do you love me?"

Wally just looked at her and then moved closer to her to kiss her again.

She returned the kiss, speaking as she broke each kiss.

"I know…you'll say yes…and…I'll believe you…but…" She stopped, realizing that she didn't know what she was asking of him.

"I swear by the moon that lights up the sky at night th…"

"Don't swear by the moon." Kuki interrupted him. "It changes every time you see it."

"Then what shall I swear by?" Wally chuckled.

"Don't swear at all…Or…Just swear on your own heart. That's it true what you're saying. Then I'll believe you."

"Done," Wally whispered, holding her into a hug. Just like he wanted to be near her. Then once again began to kiss her.

This scared her slightly. That she had only known him for a few hours and yet, he was devoting his love to her.

"Don't swear" She said pulling away, edging towards the steps.

She felt his hands on her shoulders as he waded to face her.

"This is just too careless, too unadvised, too fast. I'm sorry. They'll be looking for me. Goodnight." She said, kissing him sweetly on his lips.

She pulled away from him and pulled herself up the steps, slowly walking away.

"Are you going to leave me so unsatisfied?" He shouted to her.

She turned around and looked at him.

"What satisfaction do you want tonight?" She said, dreading the answer to that question.

"The exchange of Your loves vow for mine." He replied.

She beamed and ran towards him

"I gave you that before you even asked it." She said, flinging herself at him, knocking him into the pool.

They kissed again. Still underwater from falling in.

When they rose, they both heard Abby calling her.

"Kuki!"

"I really have to go." She whispered.

She once again pulled herself out of the water, closely followed by him.

"Marry me." He said so casually. Coming behind her and placing his arms around her waist.

She was shocked at first. But then smiled.

"Yes, I will." She said, turning around and hugging him tightly. "I'll send Abby down by the beach tomorrow. Tell her the arrangements and times. I trust her to come back to me and tell no-one."

"KUKI!" Abby's voice could be heard in a nearby corridor.

"I'm coming!" Kuki shouted back.

"I can't believe we have to be so secretive about it." She whispered to him.

He looked at her sadly, then kissed her cheek.

"A thousand times goodnight." She whispered to him. Kissing him once more.

"Goodnight Kuki."

She disappeared into the girls changing room.

He started to walk into the boys.

"Wally." He heard her voice.

"What time will you meet Abby tomorrow?"

Wally thought for a moment, then looked at her.

"Midday." He said, stepping into the boys changing rooms.

By the time he had came out, Kuki had already gone, to be with Abby, Chad and the rest of the Teen Ninjas.

He saw her in the school hall as he walked past. She turned, saw him and beamed. Then waved. He returned the wave and carried on.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally quickly made his way to the Kids Next Door moonbase that morning, he tagged along with Joey when he went for his mission and met with Numbuh 263 to speak with her about the marriage.

"Wally, it's not legal for the two of you to get married." She protested.

But then Wally opened her eyes to the thought of the Kids Next Door and Teen Ninjas joining Alliances and working together.

"Ok then Wallabee, as the old numbuh 4, I accept your request. Because I think we should be an alliance, and you of five were one of the greatest operatives, we want to pay you back for it." She saluted him. "Bring her here at 3pm, today"

He saluted back and thanked her, then ran to the rocket to get back to the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joey had finished his mission ages ago and carried on home, sick of waiting for Wally to finish talking to Numbuh 263. He was sitting on the beach with Hoagie and the rest of the guys.

"Where the hell is he?" Hoagie asked.

"He said he wanted to ask Numbuh 263 a favour, I don't have a clue what it was."

"Let's just hope we find him before Nigel does, he seemed pretty pissed to see us at the party last night." Hoagie replied.

"Ahh, king of cats." Joey said. "Not exactly anything to be scared of huh?"

Behind Joey, Hoagie saw Wally walking towards them.

"Here he comes." Hoagie exclaimed. They all walked towards him, exchanging greetings and high fives.

"Hey guys, look at that for a babe!" Shouted Hoagie, looking over at a dark skinned girl in a blue dress. She ignored the wolf whistles and shouts that Wally's friends gave her and looked at him.

"A word please!" She said rather sternly, walking over, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to where their conversation couldn't be heard.

"Ok, what's the deal? Are you gonna marry my best friend or not?" She hissed.

"Tell her to go to the church for confession this afternoon at 4:30. The plans are already made, all that's needed is her, and a witness for marriage." Wally replied to her with a grin, then ran back to join his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Kuki heard Abby come through the door she ran to her side.

"Abby! Did you meet him? What did he say? Isn't he dreamy?" She said rather excited.

"Girl, I've only just got through the door, will you give me some space for a while?" Abby said back to her, collapsing on the sofa. "Ouch, my back is killing me."

Kuki stood behind her massaging her shoulders.

"Come on, will you please tell me?" Kuki whined.

"Girl, can't you see I'm out of breath?"

"You can't be that out of breath else you wouldn't be able to tell me that you were out of breath. Please, will you just tell me? Did you see him or not?" Kuki raised her voice, climbing onto the sofa next to her.

"Yes, I saw him. I'll tell you, next time I need to talk to you about your taste in guys. Well, he's got a nice body, fairly good looking face, but he is a little on the short side. His friend! Wow, _he _was pretty hot." Abby said, grinning at how irritated Kuki was getting. "Oh, I've got such a headache, I think I might go and lie down Kuki."

Abby started to get up and walk away.

"Abby, quit stalling, just tell me what Wally said!" Kuki said also standing up. Abby turned to face her with a disapproving, unhappy look on her face.

"Have you been to confession today?" She said sternly. Kuki shook her head. "Well, I suggest you go today. Preferably about 4:30, because that's the time that Wally wants the wedding to start." She smiled and gave her friend a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

4:30 came extremely quick. Kuki walked down the aisle in a beautiful green dress, worn with a smile.

Wally watched her as she glided towards him. This was it, his destiny, his life, his love.

As she approached him, he smiled, she did the same. They locked hands as they turned towards Numbuh 263, who was acting as the vicar.

On Kuki's finger, Wally placed a beautiful silver ring, with the form of a snake. A prized possession which he had owned since his 13th birthday. Wally received a simple gold ring, which on the inside, the words _I love you_ were engraved. This was a ring which Kuki's father had given to her mother on their wedding day. Since the messy divorce, Kuki's mother had given it to her, and Kuki had convinced herself that just because her mother couldn't stay in a happy marriage, didn't mean she couldn't.

"You may now kiss the bride."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back on the beach. Wally's brother and friends were all gathered.

From the corner of his eye. Joey saw Nigel, Maurice and Chad approaching.

"Watch out guys, here comes trouble." He whispered.

"I'd like to see them try and kick up a fuss." Hoagie chuckled, relaxing in his chair.

"Can I have a word with one of you?" Nigel asked attempting to sound polite.

"Yeah, you can have three, go to hell!" Hoagie replied to him. Hoagie's friends all started laughing. Nigel's friends started scowling.

Wally arrived, running towards the beach. "Hoagie!" He called with joy, anxious to tell his best friend the news.

"Well, here's the guy I want anyway." Nigel said harshly.

"Wallabee!" He shouted. "Seeing you at the party was the last straw! If you're not going to be a teen, then you may as well just leave!"

He took off his jacket and prepared himself for a fight. Wally just stood there, watching him cautiously.

"I won't fight you Nigel." He stated.

"Oh really? It's a shame I don't believe in not fighting an unarmed man! Just fight me!" Nigel replied, throwing a punch across Wally's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Fight me!" Nigel screamed continuously while kicking and thumping Wally as he curled up helplessly on the floor.

"What have I ever done to you Nigel?" Wally screamed in pain, kneeling up and holding his arm which had been endlessly kicked.

"I found a picture of us as kids today, you, me, Hoagie, Abby and Kuki. Why are we fighting now? Why can't we remember that?" Wally knew the answer to that last question, but still, remained silent. He reached into his pocket and took out a mini splurge gun.

"Be satisfied!" He said, offering it to Nigel.

"Be satisfied!" He repeated.

Nigel knocked it out of his hand. Once again kicking him to the floor and beating him.

"Evil snake!" Hoagie muttered, running to Wally's assistance.

He grabbed Nigel and pulled him from Wally.

"King of cats are you?" Hoagie screamed at him, dodging and returning Nigel's punches.

"Well you're really gonna' need those nine lives!"

Hoagie pushed Nigel, sending him falling into a table, knocking cutlery and glasses to the floor.

It was now Nigel who was lying helpless on the floor. Hoagie ran at him with a huge plank of wood which he had found, but Wally grabbed him.

"Calm down Hoagie, he's not worth it!" He said, pushing him away.

Nigel slowly got up, picking up a piece of broken glass next to him, he ran at Wally. Hoagie noticed this and pushed him out of the way. Leaving him in the path of Nigel and his glass.

Hoagie inhaled loudly as the glass slashed him in the stomach.

"Hoagie! Are you okay?" Wally asked, rushing to his aid.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a scratch dude. You know Hoagie. jr never gets seriously hurt!" Hoagie chuckled, trying to sound chirpy.

Noticing how much Hoagie was stumbling, trying to walk away, Wally ran to his side and tried to help him. Hoagie only pushed him off and tried to walk away.

He only got so far before collapsing onto the floor in pain. Wally ran back to his side.

Hoagie breathed heavily, his chest quickly moving up and down, every breath he took made a rattling sound.

He clutched tightly onto his wound.

Slowly, his eyes began to droop.

"Hoagie?" Wally said, concerned and scared, not knowing what to do.

Hoagie's head and hand fell to the floor. Joey rushed and grabbed his arm, checking for a pulse. After a few tries, he looked at Wally and shook his head sadly.

"NOOOOO!" Wally screamed. Holding his friends body tightly.

He stood up and slowly walked away, gradually gaining speed. He heard his brother calling him, but chose to ignore. He had revenge to settle!


	6. Chapter 6

He no longer cared that he was trying to obtain peace between the two allies. His best friend had been killed, and he had to avenge him.

He cycled as fast as he could on his bike, following Nigel on his, gaining more speed.

Nigel fell to the floor as Wally crashed into his bike.

"Alright Nigel, you wanted a fight! Now you've got one! Either you, or me, or both of us has to join him!" Wally screamed, diving at him.

As he did so, Nigel moved out of the way, dodging him. But didn't notice the speeding car on its way down.

A loud beeping could be heard, followed by the loud thud of Nigel's body hitting the car, and the floor. The car hastily drove off. Wally just stood there in awe, until Tom cycled up on his bike.

"Wally! Come on, we'd better go! Wally! I said let's get out of here, now!" Wally grabbed him own bike and followed. Racing away from the death scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About fifteen minutes later, police, fellow teens and nosey kids gathered around Nigel's corpse. Rachael wailed uncontrollably as she watched her boyfriend of two years be placed in the body bag.

Tommy Gilligan, the KND detective saw Joey sitting on a doorstep watching, he looked extremely nervous. Tommy went over and joined him.

"Numbuh 14," He said softly. "You know what happened?"

Joey nodded slowly, staring at the floor.

"It was another stupid fight!" Joey said between sobs. "Nigel attacked Wally, Hoagie got killed rushing to his defense so Wally killed Nigel."

Tommy placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's ok Numbuh 14"

"Wally killed Nigel then he doesn't deserve to live!" Rachael cried at Tommy, being held back by Chad.

Tommy walked up to her so that he was inches away from her face.

"Nigel killed my brother, Wally killed Nigel. A life for a life! We kill Wally and we'll also be murderers." He said to her.

"Numbuh 22, you have to decide something. He may not be a KND, but it's us who has to think of a punishment." said Sonia, second in command of the new sector v.

"The best thing I can think of is banishment." Tommy whispered to her. "I'm sorry, but, I can't think of any other punishment more severe which I'm willing to pass. I've known him for so long Son."

She nodded and rubbed his arm.

"I know, it's your call." She said to him.

"This is my final word!" Tommy said to the crowd. "When Wally's found, that in Cleveland is his last! Wally is in exile!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Banishment" Wally whispered to himself. "I wasn't the one in the wrong!"

"Just be thankful it's not a death sentence." Numbuh 236 said to him as she dressed his wounds.

Wally and Tom had seeked refuge in her house.

"Yeah, but banishment, couldn't they just give me a community service sentence or something."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hide!" Numbuh 236 whispered to Wally and Tom. They did so as she opened the door.

"Wally, come out."

Wally walked from behind the door to see Abby.

"Oh, my lord." Abby sighed, running her finger down one of his dressed wounds. Numbuh 236 got back to work dressing the rest.

"Did you come here for Kuki? Where is she? Is she alright? Did she say anything? OUCH!" Wally hissed in pain as Numbuh 236 rubbed some sort of cream on Wally's arm, where he had fallen into some glass.

"She doesn't say anything. All she's done is cry." Abby replied to him.

"Why did I have to put her through this?" Wally scolded himself. "I should have got that death sentence."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself." Numbuh 236 reprimanded him. Finishing dressing his wounds. "Kuki's alive and well, aren't you grateful for that? Nigel would have killed you but you beat him to it, aren't you grateful for that? And due to the irony that your best friend's brother was in charge of the discipline tonight, you got away from a death sentence! You've got it lucky! C'mon, you'd better go before they find you!"

"She asked me to give you this." Abby said, placing the ring in his hand. He ran his finger down the detail and then clenched his fist around it. He placed it on his chain necklace, next to his own before running out into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Did Wally really kill her friend? No, not her Wally! He wouldn't, would he?_

She quickly sat up when she heard breathing by the window.

It was him, climbing up to her room.

"Wally!" She whispered and ran to help him.

She looked at him, he smiled. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him.

He winced in pain. She immediately let go of him and examined all of the visible bandages on him. Wanting to see more, she gently took off his t-shirt, lightly touching each and every one of his wounds. He winced, but didn't seem to mind much.

She hugged him again, this time, a lot more gently. She felt his hands hold onto the ends of her nightdress and pull. She allowed him to lift it over her head and throw it on the floor. She was now just left in her bra and knickers. His hands returned to the small of her back and his lips on hers…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Kuki woke up with her head on Wally's bare chest. She looked at him to see him smiling back down at her.

He lay there as she twirled her finger around his chain necklace, where both of their rings were dangling.

Realising it was now morning. He pushed up, encouraging her to move as he sat up. He kissed her neck, making a trail down her shoulder blade as she rolled over to let him get up.

He put on his boxers and felt her hands on his neck , moving in a circular motion.

"You can't go yet." She ordered him. "It's not even morning yet."

"Well I'll stay here then." He whispered back to her. "If you want me to, I'll stay and be killed. I don't care if I get to be with you."

"No, no, you do have to go!" Kuki quickly said between his kisses.

They both broke apart as the door opened. In a panic, Wally fell backwards off the bed.

"Girl, your mom's on her way up! She sees this and I don't know what she'll do." Abby said, quickly closing the door when she saw the semi naked Wally.

Wally stumbled around the room, quickly trying to get on his clothes, embarrassed that Abby had seen him and was still watching him.

Kuki followed him to the window as he climbed out.

"Kuki!" Her mother called, walking into the room, only for Abby to shut it in her face.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kuki whispered.

"I doubt it." Wally replied. Kissing her one final time. "I love you".

Kuki heard Abby trying to stall her mother.

"I'm sorry, Kuki wasn't decent."

"I'm her mother, there's nothing she has that I haven't seen."

"Well, she just gets embarrassed that's all."

Kuki stepped in and joined her mother.

"What did you think of the young Lee boy the other night?" Her mother asked.

"He was, okay." Kuki replied.

"Aww, sweetheart, I know you're upset about your friend. But, it's time to move on, on Thursday, you'll forget all about that for one of the happiest days of your life."

"Happiest day?" Kuki asked

"You and Shun Lee are to be married on Thursday." Her mother smiled.

Fear went through Kuki. She was already married! She didn't even like Shun Lee and how could her mother do this to her?

"I can't marry him mother! I…I'm too young. I won't marry him!" Kuki yelled.

Her mother went red in the face. She was so mad.

"How dare you! You will marry him on Thursday even if I have to drag you down there. I'm sorry, but life isn't just a fairlytale Kuki Chan!" She screamed.

Kuki lay crying on her bed.

"Mom, please, stall the wedding for a month, a week." She sobbed.

"Don't ask so much of me Kuki, we'll sort out your dress later. There's a lot of plans to be made in two days." With that, her mother walked out.

Kuki looked up at her best friend.

"Abby, please. I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what to do" She wept.

Her friend just sighed and placed an arm around her.

"Girl, please don't hate me for this. But, I think you should do as your mom wants."

Kuki thought, then looked up. She had decided what she was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Numbuh 236 opened her door to find a distraught Kuki standing there. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry, but I know Wally came to you!" She whispered. Numbuh 236 stepped aside, gesturing for Kuki to come in.

She told Numbuh 236 all about the arranged marriage that was to take place on Thursday, Numbuh 236 tried to comfort her.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kuki said, storming into the kitchen and finding a large kitchen knife.

"Kuki! Put that down, killing yourself isn't the answer!" Numbuh 236 spoke to her, trying to talk sense into her.

"I don't care! I just want to die!"

"Kuki, listen to me before you do anything stupid. I have a potion which can make you seem dead for 24 hours. Take it tonight, and in the morning, you will seem dead. The wedding will be cancelled and you'll be put into the chapel of rest. After 24 hours, you'll wake up, just like you've been asleep. I'll contact Wally to come and get you. Then you can run away with him." She spoke slowly for Kuki to understand. "Now, please Kuki, give me the knife."

She held her hand forward for Numbuh 236 to take the knife and then followed her, she was given the potion. She thanked her and went back home to help with wedding preparations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -

She sat on her bed, looking at the potion.

_What if this doesn't work? Will I be married tomorrow morning?_

"To you Wally" She whispered, raising the bottle and then drinking it. She hid the bottle In a drawer and lay in her bed.

A sudden pain entered her chest and she found it hard to breathe.

_Drugs are quick_

She lay still, motionless on her bed. Her chest didn't even move up and down. No air entered or escaped from her body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Abby went to awake her. Finding that she could not be awoken.

Mother was called in and she called the doctor. Kuki was pronounced dead and moved into the Cleveland chapel of rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -

News of Kuki's death traveled quickly. Too quickly.

As soon as Joey heard the news, he got on a bus to tell his brother.

Wally heard of it before the letter had reached him. As soon as Joey told him. He was on his way back to Cleveland.

The KND and Teen Ninjas found out about Wally entering Cleveland and went on a manhunt to find him.

Wally knocked ferociously on the old mans door. He was well known for possessing deadly poisons.

The man opened the door. A gun in his hand.

"I need a poison. A poison that will kill after seconds of drinking it!" Wally said to the man.

"Go away son. You're too young to be playing with things like that." The man sneered at him and went to close the door. Wally put his foot in the doorway. Holding up all of the money he owned. A grand total of $15.

"Please, this is all I have. Please take it!"

The man opened the door and went to get the potion.

He ran out of the house, poison in hand, in the other, a real gun and ran towards the chapel of rest. Both the KND and Teen Ninjas had found him and were firing at him. He did the same. Forcing the teams to retreat.

He slowly walked into the chapel of rest. Seeing Kuki's body lying on a bed in front of him.

He clenched his fist around the poison in his hand. Lying on the bed next to her.

"Kuki, why are you so beautiful?" He whispered, touching her face.

"I can't live without you!"

He kissed her soft lips for one last time, placing their wedding ring back on her finger, not realizing her movement.

He then took the poison in his hands.

"We'll be together soon Kuki." He said, knocking back the poison in one.

Her eyes opened. She watched him as he drank the deadly drink. Unknowing that she was conscious and aware of what he was doing.

She reached out a hand and touched his cheek.

He looked at her, eyes widened with both shock and pain.

"Wally?" She said. Looking anxiously at him. Not understanding what was wrong.

She lay him down. He panted heavily, trying to regain breath. She unclasped his hand to find the small bottle.

"Poison?" She whispered. "I'll kiss your lips, maybe there's a small amount left."

She kissed him tenderly.

"Wally, you're so cold!"

"I…Th..Thought..You..W..were…D..d…dead!" Wally managed to speak.

"Shh," Kuki silenced him, placing a finger on his lips.

He looked at her and his face fell. He stopped shaking and stopped breathing.

Kuki sat over him. Shocked, scared, and saddened.

She burst out crying. Trying to think. What could she do? What went wrong.

She placed her hand on Wally's, only to find a gun. She now knew what she was going to do.

She pried the gun from his hand and held it to her head. Then took her final breath.

_**Bang**_

"Arrrgh!" Wally screamed, sitting up from his desk.

The whole class laughed at him.

"Mr. Beatles, we have five minutes left, will you please refrain from your immature behavior until then!" Miss Hathaway scolded.

Wally looked around the classroom and sat back into his chair.

"Are you okay?" Kuki whispered.

He realized that it was all a dream. The deaths, The arguments, The love.

He smiled cockily and leant back into his chair.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?"

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Miss Hathaway Read, closing the book.

"Okay, any questions?"

Wally put his hand up. Miss Hathaway rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Beatles?"

"Miss? How old was Juliet?"

The teacher knew where this was going.

"Juliet was only fourteen Mr. Beatles."

"What kind perv writes about fourteen year old girls falling in love and having sex just before killing themselves? This guy had issues." Wally said, making the whole class laugh. Miss Hathaway failed to see the funny side.

"It was different laws in those days Mr. Beatles. Now if you really wish to discuss this I advice you discuss it with me over break!"

"Na, I'll stick to a breaktime thanks Miss." Wally said, standing up as the bell went and walking out before she could catch him.

"I didn't enjoy that as much as I thought I would." Said Kuki. "I hardly understood any of it."

Wally smiled as they both went to go and meet their three friends.

"Na, You've just got to find a way to help you understand."

_**The End**_

**Hope you enjoyed it XD**


End file.
